Attention Starved
by Mitsuki1Honey
Summary: Okay, so basically, Kenny feels ignored. Craig doesn't feel ignored. Craig gives attention.   I swear the story is better, read it now.


Attention Starved ~ Crenny

July 29th,10

Chapter One- The Need to Be Fed.

I knew it. I had known it from the very beginning. To go against all of my own rules, to play on the opposite side of the card with all my friends. As much as it hurt me on the inside, I couldn't help but feel so right at that moment. My name is Kenny McCormick. I am now fifteen years old, and I live in South Park, Colorado. To start this little story off, I'm going to introduce some of the people I live around. First off, we have Stan. He's the kid that warns us about all the shxt that is about to go wrong, although we just might miraculously learn something important in the end. I mean, we're just kids. You only get to live once, so what's wrong with messing around a bit? Seriously Stan, if you were less serious about the things we do, then maybe I'd gain a little more experience to make less mistakes in the future. Then we have Kyle. If you were to compare Kyle with a puppy, the only difference you would see would be what kind of species they were. He could be timid at times, but when it comes to fending for himself or his friends, nobody better dare mess with him. Then we have the fat a—I mean, big boned one. He probably hates me the most out of the group. Even though he picks on Kyle for being Jewish, he probably does it to get his attention.

I'm getting a little off-topic. Let's get onto the scene of the crime, shall we? It was a normal day at South Park's high school, and me and the guys were hanging out in the Cafeteria.

"Ew, don't they have anything other than ground up vegetables and fruit cups? Seriously, this is worse than the stuff Kyle's mom cooks up."  
"Stop complaining, fat-xss," Kyle replied, " Maybe if you ate something other than potato chips and candy, you wouldn't take up all the space in line!"  
"AY! I'M NOT FAT, I'M BIG BONED!" Cartman's face went red, " AND I'D RATHER BE FAT THAN JE-"  
"Is there something wrong, boys?"

Principal Victoria stood behind the boys, her face expression, cross. Her stance, impatient. It had probably been the third time this week that they were doing this. I wouldn't blame her, though. Their fights were so loud that the Cafeteria noises were completely drowned out by them. It sort of seemed to be like a pattern, actually. Fat boy complains about something, Kyle says something logical back, Fat boy replies with a random insult of either his looks, personality, or race. Shortly after, Stan would put his fingers onto his nose bridge and let out a sigh. Me? Well, I'm just the poor kid in the orange jacket, nobody really pays attention to me. Even when they do, I always get into some type of accident. Ranging from being run over by a speeding vehicle to falling off a building of some sort.

"Oh nothing. Kyle, my best Jew friend in the whole wide world, would you like a fruit cup?" Cartman gracefully took the small snack in his hand and offered it to Kyle.  
"Knock it off, xsshole! You know exactly-"  
"Both of you, in my office, NOWW!"

I watched as Principal Victoria gripped them both by back of their collars and led the way. I could see it all so clearly. Cartman threw a smirk at Kyle, sticking his tongue out. Kyle's angry face feeding him the attention he had craved. Again, this was just one of the normal activities that had happened every single day. My feet fidgeted around as my head turned sideways, pushing the back of Stan's head away from my views and stared at the long line in front of me. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Stan."  
No response.  
"...Stan?"  
He snapped out of confusion and flipped his head around.  
"Oh, Kenny, I couldn't hear you through your hood," he smiled, "What's up, dude?"  
" I was wondering-"

"Move out of the way," a voice came from ahead.

Suddenly, a boy dressed in blue pushed to the front of the line as the rest of his crew followed. He pulled the ear flaps of his floppy hat down a bit more, the shadows of his black hair covering his eyes. Confidently, he ordered what he wanted to eat for lunch with a grin at the edge of his lips. The big order put a bewildered expression on the Lunch Lady's face, but didn't stop her from going back into 'nonchalance mode' as she passed out the food.

"That Tucker kid pisses me off," Stan mumbled, "What gives him the right to cut in line?"  
"Because he's one of the popular kids?" I questioned. "Face it Stan, it's just the way it is."  
"Augh, look. He's got Wendy too."

Wendy Testaburger, one of South Park's High School's preps held onto his arms. She gave him a smile sweeter than sugar, and commented on how cute his hair was today. While heading over to the lunch table, she gave Stan a glare and stuck out her tongue.

"...Dude, wasn't she totally into you a few weeks ago?"  
" Yeah, but I guess she's thrown me away ever since Craig showed her just an ounce of attention."

" Mmph. Mm ph, mmph." I covered my mouth with my gloves while uttering a bunch of inappropriate insults at her.  
Stan smiled.  
"Thanks dude, you always know how to make me feel better,"

"No Problem." 

~

RINNGG~

School had ended. Finally. I couldn't wait for the weekend, especially because of the fact that I get to hang out with my friends. As I picked up my bag to leave school, I spotted Kyle and Cartman racing to the door again. Of course, resulting in them pushing through at the same time, and Cartman going through first because of his rolls of fat. He would then comment on how weak Kyle was, and that it was because of the fact that he was Jewish. Kyle would then get angry and attempt to break his nose. Stan would grab Kyle's wrist before it even got close to Cartman's face and restrain his arms from flailing any longer.

"LET ME AT HIM! HE DESERVES IT! MY LIFE WOULD BE A WHOLE LOT BETTER IF LARD-XSS OVER THERE NEVER EXISTED!" Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"Oh Kyle," Cartman slapped on a exaggerated frown on his face. "Did I hurt your weak little feelings? I should have known better than to shatter the fragile soul of a Je-"  
"That's enough guys." Stan groaned.

See what I mean? Nobody pays attention to me. I changed my plans, maybe I should head home instead of hanging out with them. At least let Kyle cool off a bit.

My foot steps tapped along the cement streets of South Park as my bony shoulders tried to support the weight of my tattered school bag. My hood hid my blonde hair, and my blue eyes stared down to the floors. I dug around my pockets, trying to search for some kind of uneaten candies to have for dinner. If you hadn't known already, I was a poor kid. No, what I meant to say was that I was a poor kid, and I always will be one. Anyway, all I found were some pieces of lint and a gum wrapper. I sighed as I put my hand on my growling stomach.

"Hey you."  
I spun around. It was Craig. I wonder what comments he has prepared for me today.

"...What do you want, Tucker?" I said with half-opened eyes, still staring toward the floor.  
" You look a little hungry," Craig said as he offered him a Candy Bar. "You want some?"

Peering up, the frown upon his lips appeared a little softer for some reason, and his cheeks were high-lighted in a tint of red. He stood sincerely in front of my quivering figure, with his hand held out. At that moment, I felt a slight sense of acceptance, of compassion. That feeling quickly disappeared though. Disappeared, cut up into tiny little pieces that floated away and brought me back to reality. All the possibilities of what would have happened if I had said yes scanned quickly through my head. My half-dead stomach certainly wanted the food, but I couldn't help but wonder if it were something else so tempting about taking an offer from Craig Tucker. Something inside of that just had to be fed. Something other than my hungry stomach.


End file.
